


Кто боится грозы по ночам

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Elsker_Dig_For_Evigt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кто боится грозы по ночам

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Elsker_Dig_For_Evigt

Дождь подбирался к их дому. Где-то за два квартала лило вовсю, и вечерние огни растворялись в водной пелене. На секунду очертания предметов в комнате подсветились яркой вспышкой, прогремел гром. Соло устало потер веки. Наушники, из которых за последний час не донеслось ни звука, неприятно сдавливали уши. Наполеон хмуро посмотрел на настольную лампу с потрескавшейся на боках краской — единственный источник света, — стащил с себя жилетку и набросил сверху, погружая комнату в темноту. Гром вновь прокатился по улице, и дом накрыло дождем.

— Сменить? — Илья неслышно вышел из спальни.

— Еще два часа по графику, — от души зевнул Наполеон.

— Но толку от тебя уже никакого, — спокойно ответил Илья, подходя ближе. — Лучше пораньше меня сменишь, — мягко выдохнул он над ухом Соло и сжал его плечо. — Давай, Ковбой, пора отправляться в стойло.

Наполеон фыркнул, но наушники снял.

— Боишься грозы? — попробовал он огрызнуться, но снова широко зевнул.

Илья хмыкнул, вытаскивая из-под Соло стул и устраиваясь на шаткой скрипучей конструкции.

— Будем надеяться, что мсье Жан боится, — пожал плечами Илья, и во вспышке молнии Наполеону показалось, что тот оскалился. Соло зевнул.

Кровать в конспиративной квартире была одна: узкая, с жестким каркасом и матрасом, будто сделанным из досок, — все, как нравилось Илье. К ней прилагался комод, знавший, наверное, еще прошлый век. И, видимо, уже кто-то из своих, взвыв — и Наполеон очень хорошо понимал причину, — приволок диван, мягкий, удобный, но небольшой. Быть может, самаритянин был маленьким, щуплым и очень недальновидным. Соло вздохнул, зевнул и растянулся на кровати, ерзая и сопя, устраиваясь получше. За окном, будто бы пытаясь выбить стекла, буйствовал дождь. Подушка была теплой. Наполеон уткнулся в нее носом — каких-то пять минут назад здесь спал Илья. Соло с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

— Дерьмо, — ругнулся он и, обхватывая подушку двумя руками, перевернулся на живот. Ему показалось: наволочка слабо пахла чем-то медовым, остаточный след от собственного шампуня.

Соло выкинул мыло Ильи как врага всего человеческого и его, Наполеона, тонкого чувства прекрасного. «Придурок», — прошипел Илья в тот момент, не снимая наушников, а потом отправился в душ, заявив, что Соло сам напросился.

Наполеон перевернулся на бок, уставившись в окно, заливаемое водой. Где-то за домом, через пару улиц от них, пробасил гром, добираясь до кишок, пробуждая первобытные инстинкты. Соло прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и вновь попытался провалиться во тьму.

— Первая дверь налево, по коридору справа комната охраны, один охранник в секции, один — в общем зале, обход каждые пять минут, сигнализацию заменили в прошлом году… — Наполеон зевнул и открыл глаза.

От дождя по стеклу акварелью размывались отблески уличных фонарей.

Наполеон повернулся на спину и сложил руки на животе. Он не разделся: в чем был, в том и рухнул на аккуратно заправленную кровать. Илья был зануден даже в уборке постели: все аккуратно, с уголками и взбитой по уставу подушкой, как в армии. Наполеон поерзал, собирая одеяло в складки и приминая подушку, и повернулся спиной к окну. Из-под двери пробивался приглушенный свет лампы. Пока он первым караулил мсье Жана, того еще пройдоху и контрабандиста, измерявшего все на свете в деньгах, Илья принес ему кофе — горький, едкий, и, видимо, в нем все дело.

Соло вздохнул, сел, упершись локтями в колени. Вторя вслед уходящему грому, он зевнул от души.

— Боишься грозы? — беззлобно хмыкнул вместо приветствия Илья.

Он вертел в руках карандаш, задумчиво рассматривая кроссворд в газете. Рядом была отложена статья про Бобби Фишера и его телефонный матч с Гаваной.

— Только в твоей стране эту кровать можно назвать кроватью, да еще и посетовать, что она слишком мягкая, — пропыхтел Наполеон, подтаскивая к Илье родственника комода — пропахшее дымом кресло.

— Хм. — Выводя аккуратные буквы, Илья вписал очередное слово в окошки кроссворда: Нептун. Наполеон присмотрелся и хмыкнул: 15 по вертикали, «Британия и он правят одним и тем же».

Соло удобно устроился. За окном по-прежнему буйствовал дождь, и гром то и дело проходился у них над крышей. Илья не отрывался от кроссворда, постукивая карандашом по газете, неслышно вздыхая и почесывая бровь. Соло решил сделать чай минут через пять. Через двадцать он спал.


End file.
